DetachedLove 2
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: What happens when Claire turns up at eve's wedding different, how will everyone React? What will shane do when Claire passes out on the floor, and the worst question of all, just how much does he love her...?


Chapter 1:

Claire's POV:

Myrnin stood over me, looking at me, his eyes had gone from crimson red, back to a deep blue and I honestly noticed no chance at all, but I remembered how he'd lunged for me and then I'd slipped into unconsciousness.

He now looked paler then he already was and he had wrinkles on his forehead. "I'm sorry Claire, so sorry…" I didn't realise what had happened until I felt a burning thirst running through my throat. I realised that something was immediately up.

"I stopped claire. You're Okay." He now looked sad and she noticed one single Tear drop shed from his left eye.

"Define Okay," I managed to choke out the words under the burning. He noticed I was in pain and used his vampire speed to run over to the fridge, I couldn't think of nothing else apart from the blood.

After I'd drank it and _snarled _I'd curled up into a ball and Gasped.

"No." My voice sounded weak and shaky, because I was holding back what seemed like a flood of tears. What would Her parent's Say? Michael? Eve? What would Shane Say. He'd taken ages to get used to Michael as one, but he wouldn't be able to take this, his own girlfriend… It would hit him like a thousand bullets in the chest. "No," I sighed again, this time not being able to stop the tears.

"Claire-" Myrnin tried to speak but I flipped him off, not exactly wise. He looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," He finally whispered, I shook my head, then picked up my school bag and left. It was night time anyway- I was okay until morning.

I stepped out into the Alleyway, and braced myself against the wall for a few seconds. Then the thought struck me- I couldn't go back, Shane would hate me, Michael would be angry that I didn't even call when I sensed trouble and Eve- Well eve would be devastated- what a feeling to have to have before she got married in 3 days. I decided to go back to the collage dorm for a few days, then I'd show up after a couple of days. I felt more tears slipping down my face. But I furiously wiped them and laid down where I was, slipping into a sleep…

Shane's POV

I sat on the sofa and stared at the blank screen, fiddling with the remote. Michael came in and looked at me, then sat beside me.

"shane, she'll be at her parent's house, Relax. She'll come back Tommorow morning." I didn't say anything, but nodded in silent thanks. It was probably true, but it wasn't like Claire to stay at her parent's without telling me. I'd give anything to be sat here kissing her right now, This thought led me to deeper thought… Laid on the bed with her. I quickly turned my attention away from the thought and stumbled up to me room where I fell into the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up, rolled over and groaned at the pain of not having claire by my side, It was nice knowing that I had A girlfriend who liked me for who I was. She also wasn't a bloodsucking leech- which was a plus. I let a few hours pass and Claire still didn't come back. I kept my feelings bottled up until dinner. Michael Sat next to Eve and I sat next to the empty chair where claire should be sat.

"what's for dinner then?" Michael asked- the fact that Claire was missing didn't seem to bother him.

"Um…" Eve sounded sad. "Tacos- they won't be as good as Claire's obviously."

"guys. Claire's missing. I swear she is, This isn't at all like her. She'd have come back to make her Tacos at least," I moaned at them and michael nodded thoughtfully. "I know shane. She would be at least shopping with eve for wedding dresses." He stopped at smiled at Eve for a moment then kissed her quickly on the lips.

"what are we going to do then?"

"I'll call Hannah Moses. Then Amelie." I nodded and let Michael make his Calls. He came back a moment later. By the look on his face I knew it wasn't good. A churning feeling in the pit of my stomach started. I knew something was wrong.

"how is it?" I didn't even know why I was asking, I knew the answer, I saw a tear slip down Michael's face, but realised that I'd have many more.

"Hannah hasn't heard anything at all from her. Neither has Amelia, she said she hasn't felt her presence. Or anything which Means…"

I sat silently staring into space, everything had gone wrong. I was going to propose shortly after eve and Michael got Married But now… Claire's Dead. At least that was what we all thought and I never doubted Amelie. I felt sick, way beyond eating, so I left my plate and ran upstairs, just hoping that Claire would be leaning over me Tomorrow Morning… My Claire.

Chapter 2

Claire's POV;

I woke up thirsty, outside Myrnin's lab. I wasn't ready to go and face him yet. I didn't think I ever would be, He ruined my life. I wouldn't go to Amelie either- or the glass house. My life sucked. I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my throat. It was dry and I knew what I needed… I just wasn't ready to face it yet. I stood up slowly and wiped the dirt off my jeans.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I took in a deep, Shaky breath and tried to pull myself together, but I missed Shane's Warm breathing against my neck. I missed spending the night snuggled to him. I wondered what he was doing now, probably going crazy. But the wedding is Tommorow and I'll have to reveal myself. I took out my phone and dialled mum's number, then drew in another breath.

"Hello?"

"Mum, It's claire."

"Claire! We miss you."

"I know," I sighed.

"Can't wait until you come to Dallas, your dad's getting better."

"Mum, I really have to go, I just want to know if I can use the house tomorrow, my dress for Eve's wedding is there and I need to get ready anyway."

"Why don't you go back to the glass house?"

"I can't explain it mum, just please say yes, I really have to go." The burning in my throat was now more severe, I smelt human blood other than my own and tried to take a deep breath. I managed- but wanted to badly rip my stomach out to drink it. I didn't know why it was that particular place in my body.

"Yes. The keys in the mat. Ring me soon. Love you baby girl," I sighed impatiently.

"Thanks. Love you too, bye." I hung up, then picked up my bag and walked down to the blood bank. Thankfully, it was raining, but I still put my coat over my head to stop anyone seeing me. I walked past the Coffee shop and noticed Shane talking to Oliver. That was not right. Then with A sick moment of Realising that he was desperately trying to find me, I carried on walking as he steeped out of the shop. His face was Tear strained, he really did miss me.

I finally stepped into the blood bank, took a few bottles and shoved them into the bottom of my bag. I kept one and drank it down slowly, then smacked my lips together and closed my eyes. I was full- but the burning wouldn't go away. I simply ignored it and risked sitting in the lectures for 2 classes. Then I hastily ran, using my new speed, to my parent's house, opened the door and let myself fall against the bed. I hated this. And I hated what Myrnin had done to me. I let myself fall asleep.

I woke up early, looking over at my alarm clock, then sighed and rolled out of bed. I was thirsty- but put it aside. I really did not want to do this. I Reached into the wardrobe and grabbed the black floral, strapless dress I'd chosen with eve. She didn't buy hers at the time so I had no clue what she'd be wearing. I stripped down my Trousers, pulled off my top and stepped into the dress, pulling it up slowly and gawping at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing, but was having serious thought about going to the wedding. I ran down stairs, took a beaker out and began sipping it slowly- there was no time to warm it up, because I only had half an hour until eve would be walking down the Isle. I chucked the bottle in the bin and ran back upstairs, then began experimenting with different shades of foundation. I finally found the right one and began. I still looked pale, just a bit better though. I looked amazing with make-up and It felt good to be wearing non gothic make-up for the first time in years. I used to love it when I was 12, but I guess I grew out of that stage. I now admired myself one last time and walked downstairs, peering out of the window before I opened the door. The Chapel was just down the road. I could already see floods of people waiting outside. So I hastily Grabbed my dark coat, dark clover, dark hat, and sprinted down to the Chapel, I stood in the shade, keeping my dark things on, I was planning on removing them at the party later, I didn't want to frighten Eve yet. I felt sick inside, hearing the tiny heart beat again. But I bravely held back tears and walked in as the doors opened. I took a seat on the middle row. When everyone was seated, The doors opened and Michael walked in slowly, clinging onto shane's arm's. I looked down and closed my eyes, letting tears fall. It seemed like ages, but finally michael was there, shane stood aside, watching as eve came down the isle, she was georgeous, and to my surprise, dressed in a lovely white dress. _I should be holding her hand now, _I thought to myself, but quickly put the thoughts at bay when she walked down and her own and gripped onto Michael hand, I saw them looking into each others eyes. Michael, shane and Eve were there, and I was missing. I felt my heart shatter into two, I missed Shane the most, missed his warmth. More warm tears slipped down my face. _I wanted this to be us. _I looked down at the Cladah ring- it wasn't silver so it didn't burn. Then I looked up at Eve and Michael, saying their wedding vows. They pulled each other in for a kiss. Everybody clapped and cheered. I blinked back my tears and joined in. Then followed them to the after party.

Shane's POV:

I'm trying to stay strong for Eve and michael, but I'm really losing it. Claire's missing, she should be here, I wanted it to be us. But now she's dead. Wow. That sucks. Eve and Micheal are now dancing in each other's arms, I think I'll go to the rest room.

Claire's POV;

I walked into a small room, separated by everyone by a curtain, and stripped off my disguise. I stood in my dress and sat weeping. I really wasn't ready to do this.

"Have you looked in a mirror yet Eve glass?" I heard Michael say. I tensed. The mirror was right by me.

"I will though," Eve replied, nodding her head thoughtfully. She walked over to the mirror, I buried my head in my hands and gave her time to admire herself. Michael was dancing with Shane. Wow.

"Wow… I look… Wow," Eve murmured, in a daze, I drew in a breath and stood up.

"Eve." she looked around nervously.

"who is it? Who's there…"

"Eve. Shush. It's me." eve turned around, blinked and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Claire! Claire you're not … Dead!" she whispered feircly. I nodded and hugged her back. She hadn't noticed yet thank god, thank god I'd wore make-up. I tried to hide my face but michael Came over.

"Eve? Are you coming-" His face turned pale. "Claire," He wrapped me into a hug and then glanced over at shane.

"Does he know?" He asked. Michael could tell.

"Know what michael?" Eve pulled away and looked up at him, she suddenly looked very small. I felt a burn pulling at my throat. But let it go. I shook my head at michael but he must not have seen.

"Your not the same. You're," He brushed his finger over her cheek as eve's eyes went wide. "you mean…" michael and claire nodded at the same time.

"Are you… Thirsty?" Claire thought about Michael's words and nodded slowly. He handed her a bottle, eve looked away. Claire drank it slowly, fighting back the urge to not cry as she saw shane turn…

Shane's POV 

I turned around and saw her. Claire Danvers. My girlfriend. As quick as I could, I ran over and buried her in a hug. She was freezing.

"Oh god, Claire you're…" My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish- eve probably wished she had a camera. But I wasn't even worrying about that. I realised the moment I touched her cool skin, I was a fang banger. I pulled away quickly.

"Claire, Jesus. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't, I couldn't-" she stuttered, I looked at her, with deep eyes.

"I'm sorry shane," she finally finished.

"I've been worrying for days. Just to find out my girlfriend's part of the fang gang. I failed. You're useless to me now. I don't want you dead…" I was angry. Eve let out a tiny Gasp, michael looked away and claire was letting tears pour down her face.

"Maybe we should go home…" Eve whispered. "The party finished anyway." Claire tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away furiously- so eve grabbed it instead.

When we finally arrived at the glass house, I ran up to my room and stayed there until tea time. And even then, I didn't speak to no one. Claire suddenly said my name.

"shane…"

"What," I growled.

"I'm sorry, I can't explain this, just please don't-" I stood up and pushed my chair in.

"I told you Claire, We're over," I stormed into my room.

Eve's POV

Days passed quickly, I spent most of my days at the common grounds, shane- who's such a dick- Spent most of his days working. And michael tried to drive Claire out of suicide. We'd found her in her room, holding a silver coated stake, the one shane gave her, and she was going to kill herself. So michael put her on house lock down, at least until she pulls herself together, it is shane who did this. As far as we're concerned, she's drinking blood, and she's trying to make herself better, but I still can't believe shane. If I was allowed, I'd kick his ass into china. But that'll just Cause Claire to greave more, she loved him, and I could see that.

I finished pulling shots at the common grounds, picked up my bag and ran back to the house, Claire was sat there, she looked Extremely pale and weak, but I thought she was just cold.

"Are you okay CB?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded slowly, then just like that took off, Michael came in 10 minutes after, shane then helped with tea, without speaking because I still hated him. When we'd finally made Chilli dogs, we called Claire, I was wrapped in Michael arms, we heard her footsteps on the steps.

"What's for tea?" she asked, whilst coming into the kitchen.

"Um Chilli dogs-" then, before I could Say anything Else, She collapsed on the floor, she didn't say anything- just looked very thin and weak. Like earlier. Michael, using his reflexes ran over to her and gripped her hand tightly. Shane now leant beside her, which surprised me.

"What's up with her Michael? What's up!" I yelled at him. He was still and frozen.

"She hasn't been eating," We all gasped, then, very surprisingly, Shane wrapped claire in a hug.

"Michael, what can we do?"

"Well, We can try force it down her throat- other than that, she doesn't have long," shane was crying. I could see it.

"Claire, Stay with me, I'm sorry to make you do this, I just hated it, you were like Alyssa , I loved you loads and couldn't take it in," Shane's explanation was pretty reasonable, but I still hated him. Michael grabbed blood and forced it down her throat, I pushed on it, trying to make her swallow, she refused.

"Is she?" Shane asked.

"Think so," Michael said slowly, Shane fell to his knees, held her in his arms and cradled her. He was Crying. Shane Collins, crying. Wow. We thought it was too late- but she slowly swallowed the blood and sat up, she still looked weak, but better.

"Shane?" Claire's eyes were wide. "I thought you-" then shane did something none of us expected him to, her pressed his lips to hers and kissed her feircly. I looked away. Although I was happy. I guessed they were doing the tongue thing. This made me laugh. Claire pulled away and laugh. I finally felt happy.

"Claire, I'm sorry, it's just-" He pressed his lips to hers again.

Claire's POV

His lips were fierce against mine, our tongues were moist- I loved this, I felt happy, he tried to explain, this time I listened.

"I'll give you time alone, come on Eve," michael whispered, Eve let him drag her away, and shane helped me onto the sofa, he wrapped a blanket around me, that smelt of him, I cuddled it, then him. I think I forgave him.

"Claire, I was just- " He drew in his breath. "allysa hated them, and I couldn't forget her, It's just that I love you loads, and I wanted kids- and to be married."

"We can still do that. Look at Eve and Michael," I looked over at them, the were cuddling each other like me and shane were.

"Yeah but no kids."

"We'll adopt."

"fine. I know this is a bad time but-" He got on one knee and held out a small, blue velvet box. "Will you marry me?" I squealed with delight and eve rushed in.

"Yes shane! Yes!" He smiled and hugged me, I placed my head on his chest, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yay!" Eve shouted. "Right. We should celebrate Tommorow. Because I'm knackered." I nodded, went to my room and drifted off to sleep silently. I woke up to some deep uneven breaths, I thought they were shane's, but I was wrong. Very wrong. I was going to scream, but another shadow stepped in and veered my mouth. UC coffee bar jerk and Ian.

"Relax," He smiled- the kind that sent shivers down her spine- And grabbed a handful of pills from his pocket. He put them on the desk. And before shoving them into her mouth, he reached for the clasp of my bra. "We won't hurt you, much," He forced the pills down my throat and I immediately fell asleep.

When she woke up, Ian was stood, grinning. I realised, she was naked and covered herself up. She didn't feel like a vampire at all. And I wouldn't bite him. Not even Ian. He disappeared quickly, and Claire got up, feeling used and abused. She couldn't believe it. She ran downstairs to get breakfast, shane greeted her with a smile. She tried to smile Back…

(6 Weeks Later)

Shane's POV:

I laid on my bed. Only 5 months to go until the wedding. I grinned to myself, taking in how lucky I was. But I soon sighed when I heard Claire rushing into the bathroom. Eve had fed her undercooked food- and now she was ill. I held her hair. When she was done, she wiped her mouth, I went back to my room.

5 minutes later, she appeared at the door with tears in her eyes, and tear tracks down her face.

"Claire? What is it?"

"Shane. Can I tell you something?" she whispered and I could tell she was scared because her voice was shaky.

"Yep. Anything."

"I'm Pregnant…" I took the words into consideration, then smiled, sure it was a little early, but I didn't think vampire's could get pregnant, this just made me so happy. "That's great!" I practically yelled, eve rushed in the see why I was yelling, then she glanced at claire and hugged her. "Oh My god! Yay!" She screeched doing a happy dance and wiggling her bum. That was so Eve. She began hugging Claire, but Claire pushed her away.

"but shane- You're Not The father…" The words hit me like a thousand daggers in the heart. Claire had cheated on me. I wasn't the father…


End file.
